1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to chairs which may be folded for carrying, and more particularly relates to a folding chair which has integral hinges connecting the various parts, and which chair may be molded and/or stamped from a plastic material.
Folding or foldable chairs are known in the art and generally comprise a back, a seat, armrests, and rear and front legs. The parts which are foldable are generally joined to the other parts by means of hinges or other means which are generally applied from external parts to form hinges. Such chair structures are generally expensive to fabricate since they require separate assembly steps to apply hinge means to hinge the various parts together where the parts are to be folded to prepare the chair for being carried. Additionally, such chairs must be fabricated from rather expensive parts and expensive materials.